


SPARKLY

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: I was sad and needed this, M/M, Spark Play, Spark Sex, tactile play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: The spark that soothes, brings peace.





	SPARKLY

Fulcrum curls up in Misfire's arms. Their lips brush slowly together. Misfire's digits slide over the metal plates of Fulcrum's waist. They slide about the slim waist to cup a wiggling aft.

Fulcrum gasps and arches into the possessive grip. His helm tilting back to expose his throat. Misfire licks a thick line along the exposed cabling to wrap his lips around Fulcrum's chin, biting it with a chuckle. 

"Mine," Misfire digs his digits into the cabling between thigh gaps when Fulcrum proclaims Misfire as his own. Fulcrum's digits scrape lines into Misfire's wings that shudder under the rougher touch. 

Misfire leans back and tries to mute a louder cry from his vocalizer as those rough digits drag down over his chest which he cycles open at the unspoken command. He pants as the light of his spark fills the dark room along with the shine of amber optics that swing down to stare greedily at the exposed spark.

"Mine," Fulcrum chokes out again before pressing his lips firmly against Misfire's. Cycling his own chest plates open when he feels the tightening of arms about him.

The outer edges of the spark corneas twist together in a familiar dance. Distantly Fulcrum hears Misfire call out, but his focus is turned inward to the warmth attempting to wrap about his inner self like a warm oil bath. He shudders and presses his spark forward, giving into the overwhelming need to claim and be claimed by his lover. 

And for the moment the pair swim within each other. Twisting and sliding over the other until the separate becomes one, and there is no beginning or ending to either of them.


End file.
